User blog:Tony Poe/Part 4, Chapter 8
The brawlers admired their bakugan's new armor...besides Tony who seemed rather disappointed that Jaakor hadnt had changes such as the others,but Reggs now stayed with the brawlers to ensure the technology was working correctly. Tony approached Pyrus. Tony: I still dont get why Jaakor looks the same... Pyrus: Maybe he just had weapon-based changes, instead of anything physical like the others. Tony: We already took him to the training room,tested EVERYTHING we know. None of it has imroved. Pyrus: I'll talk to Reggs about it later...Reptak and Drago are sparring now. Reptak's hammer hit Drago in the chest and made Drago fly back,and hit the wall,but he jumped up,and helf his hand forward,and shot out a concentrated magma beam into Reptak's chest,then blowing Reptak back. Drago raised his other hand,ready to fire again,and when he did,Percival dropped from the ceiling and the magma beams reversed off the shield and hit Drago into the wall once more. John then approached Tony and Pyrus John: Got bored just throwing the shield around Pyrus: Glad you could join us. John: Happy to be here Tony glanced over at John,as Jaakor ceased in ball form on Tony's shoulder,then Tony turned to watch the battle. Pyrus turned and walked over to the elevator,went to the third floor, and walked into Reggs' room Pyrus: Reggs...Tony's concerned over Jaakor. Reggs: Look,Pyrus...we had something special in plan for him...but we didnt have any time to test it,so we went ahead and gave it to Jaakor- Pyrus: What?! You gave him something untested?! You could have just said Jaakor's just had to wait. Reggs: We've been working on these since you all eliminated the Necrogans three years ago,and Jaakor's was last...and it took MUCH more development then we planned, we found a bunch of bugs along the way. Pyrus: Then why didnt you find THIS one? Reggs: How am I supposed to know,Pyrus...I didnt do the math...but we do know what happens to him... Pyrus: What then? Reggs: Depending on how you're already angry now,better to let you find out for yourself. Suddenly on the 3-Dimensional graphic of Terra, the left shoulder plate flashed red continuously. Reggs: And now might be a good time...Send Jaakor and Tony out alone. Pyrus: You don't give the orders...and also...We can't send them out alone...its a code red...That means One-Thousand or more enemies,or two or more of the Apocalypses. Reggs: ...if Tony keeps his distance from Jaakor...he can handle it. Pyrus: ...Fine...but just this once. Reggs grinned as Pyrus left the room,and went back down to Tony. Pyrus: Tony, Code red on Shoulder L. You're heading in alone...Reggs' request...What dispatch will we use? Air or ground? Jaakor: A code red alone?! Is he insane? Pyrus: Who knows. Tony nodded Tony: Air, and we'll sneak Orbeum and Skytruss along for the ride. Pyrus: Was hoping you would,alright,lets roll. ~Later on in the plane,as this music begins: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0pcKk_hO5Dg&feature=plcp~ The cargo doors opened, and tony stepped forward,the wind blowing fiercely onto him. 3D was in the cockpit. 3D: Sure you're up for this? Tony: Nah...but why not? ~Music is at 0:14~ Tony jumped out of the plain as he had before,and only hurled out skytruss,as he opened to his full form,and Tony landed on his back,Skytruss flapped his wings to lower dropping speed,and then held them out,gliding downward,and twisted back newly held cannons,and shot many apocalypse sentrients down,and landed with a massive shockwave,blowing all in the area onto their backs. Sentrient: There they are...SYNCHRONICS,MERGE! Five darkus Apocalypses stepped up and all the sudden one began to shift its form into a giant right hand,and so did another. The other two shfted form into two armored legs,and the one in the middle,stepped into the armored legs as they shot up and merged into his body,as his stomach opened and more armor came out,and spread over his chest in a widened V shape.he kneeled and put oth of his hands into the fists,and the fist merged with him,as his arms expanded to fit the fists size. and it stood,as face armor shot out and covered his mouth and a red eye plate descended and covered his eyes. ???: I am...Synchron! Synchron raised his arms,and smashed the ground,making Tony fall off of Skytruss' back,caused by Skytruss being launched into the air. Tony: Orbeum! Help Skytruss! Tony threw Orbeum out as he was launched into the air,and tried caching Skytruss to pull him to the ground,but missed by just a metter of feet. Synchron reached up and grabbed Orbeum in one hand,and clasped him tight. Orbeum: HELP! Snychron then jumped up,and grabbed Skytruss from the air,and then after landing,smashed the two together. ~This music begins playing: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_SeEJ9tn1k&feature=plcp~ Suddenly Jaakor was in his full form. Jaakor: Lay off of my- ~The music pauses~ Jaakor was cut off by him falling to his knees,and letting out a distinct roar. He suddenly began to grow in size, his wrist cannons were suddenly absorbed into his skin as his muscle mass increased greatly,veins showing from his arms,his skin turning to a darker green,as well as his leg muscle increasing as well. His faceplate retracted,showing a face filled with rage,as he stood,and looked up at Synchron,as he was now only about ten feet shorter. ~Music resumes at 0:15 and restartrs from 0:15 if it ends during reading~ Jaakor swiped his fist across Syncrhons chest,armor flying off,and then his left,more armor flying off,then uppercutted,breaking off most but little shards of chest armor. Jaakor jumped up and grabbed it,and brought it down into Synchron's shoulder,tearing off Syncron's left arm. Jaakor grabbed it,as it released Skytruss,and hit Synchron in the face with it,his faceplate snapping clean off.Jaakor let go of the arm and it flew into Synchron's right hand,making it let Orbeum go and fall to the floor. Orbeum: Jaakor..? Jaakor looked down at Orbeum and growled,and then upon being punched in the chest, turned back to Synchron,wrapping his arms around the fist,and then set his foot against Synchron's chest,and ripped off the entire arm. Syncrhon: ARGH! Jaakor lifted the arm,and pushed it into Syncron's chest, and pushed him to the floor, then punched the end of the fist with so much pressure it went through Syncron's chest as he yelled out in pain. Jaakor roared in unison with Synchron's pain,as the yell faded with a lifeless breath,Jaakor continued roaring ~Music ends~ Tony: Jaakor! Its okay! Its over! Jaakor stopped roaring and turned,and kneeled to look at Tony,and then roared another short time,sending Tony barrelling back. Skytruss: Jaakor,stop! We're your friends! ~This music begins: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kjt2NTBE_TU&feature=relmfu~ Reptak suddenly dropped from the air,and landed between Jaakor and everyone else. The rest of the Apocalypses had retreated. ~Music is at 0:17~ Reptak: Jaakor..stand down...we're your friends...no need for this. ~Music now at 1:20~ Jaakor looked over at Reptak,and ran over,and smashed his arm down over him,but Reptak caught it with two arms and held up Jaakor's arm,struggling to hold it up.Jaakor swung to the side,making Reptak fall on his back,even skid back a little. ~Music now at 1:32~ Reptak: Arrrgh...Sorry,buddy...but now It just got real. Reptak stood,and drew his hammer,armor materializing over his arms,and over his chest,and then jumped at Jaakor,and brough the hammer down on his shoulder,hitting Jaakor down to one knee,but then raised,taking reptak up with him,and hurled him forward into the ground. ~Music now at 2:40~ Jaakor ran forward at Reptak,as he stood,slinging his hammer into Jaakor's jaw,and Jaakor was launched back,and then stood and roared. Jaakor kicked back up and ran at him,and skullbashed him to the ground,then uppercuts him into air,then jumps and smashes him down. Pyrus: Reptak! Pyrus dropped from an over flying plane,and landed down behind Reptak. Tony was sitting down,looking upward in awe. But then,Jaakor turned and ran off at amazing speed. Tony,without question,got up and ran after him. Pyrus: Tony! Wait! Tony didnt stop,but kept chasing Jaakor. Pyrus: Gah...Crap... Pyrus tapped into his radio. Pyrus: 3D, pick me and Reptak up, got a HUGE problem. To be continued... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts